mcpvpminecraftpvpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja
Ninja is a high attack, low defense class with high maneuverability. Ninja can be extremely powerful in the right hands, but can die as fast as it can kill. Ninja is the most common recovering class, and the second most common class when capping. 'Equipment and Abilities' *No armor **Because ninja does not have any armor, you must be very careful not to take too much damage. Use your many abilities wisely to stay out of harm’s way. *Sharp 6 gold sword **Other than a high level dwarf, ninja has the most powerful sword in the game. This helps make up for the lack of armor, and is especially useful for recovering and surprise attacks. This sword can kill some classes in two hits, so if your opponent doesn't see you your chances of getting the kill are high. *10 enderpeals **Ninja has ten enderpearls that work just like in normal minecraft, except they only cost 2 hearts of damage. Enderpearls are extremely useful when you need to get somewhere in a hurry, whether that be back to your base when capping, or to the enemy flag carrier when recovering. *10 Eggs (flash bombs) **Flash bombs give your opponents nausea and slowness when you throw one at them. Use these to make a quick escape, or slow down your enemy so you can catch up. *64 redstone (invisibility) **When holding redstone, ninjas are completely invisible to the enemy team. In addition, they are invulnerable to melee attacks (ranged attacks still do damage). Use redstone to sneak past crowds of enemies you cannot fight, and to get the advantage of surprise when in a fight. You have to be careful about when you use your redstone though, because it runs out as you use it. When invisible, you will lose redstone, and when you have no more left you won't be able to go invisible. This means you have to be careful about when you go invisible and when not to. *Compass **Just like every class in CTF, ninja has a compass that can point to either your teams or the enemy’s flag. Use this to find the enemy flag carrier for a recover, or protect your own. *Speed 2 **Ninja has passive speed 2 to help it get places quick. Combined with enderpearls, this allows you to get across the map in seconds. The speed also allows you to strafe your enemies easier than normal, which is important for a class without armor. *Healing **Ninja do not have steak, but it can slowly regenerate health when crouching with its sword. Make sure you are somewhere safe when you do this, because it takes a while and leaves you vulnerable to attack. Counters Countered by: *Heavy: Heavy has the best armor in the game, and is able to take many hits from a ninja sword. It also has a diamond sword itself, allowing it to kill ninjas quickly. *Engineer: Turret arrows shoot at invisible ninjas, and kill them in 3 hits, so it is extremely hard for ninjas to defeat them. Counters: *Assassin: Ninja can use invisibility to avoid assassination, and its eggs/redstone kill assassins in assassination mode. Its sword can also 2 hit assassins. *Pyro: Ninja can 2 hit pyro due to its weak armor, leaving the pyro little time to react. Even if it does set the ninja on fire, it is unlikely to survive. 'Combat' Because ninja has such a powerful sword, it is very good at fighting. You always have to remember your lack of armor as a ninja. One hit can be a devastating, so avoiding damage is important. A good way to avoid getting hurt is using your redstone. If you position yourself behind your opponent, you can get a few hits in before they know what is happening. Once they notice you, you can go invisible again to confuse them even more. Eggs can also be used to make it harder for your opponent to land a hit. Using enderpearls during battle is generally not a good idea, as it takes 2 hearts from you valuable health. When fighting a ranged class, remember that they can hit you while invisible, so you have to be extra careful. 'Recovering' Ninja’s main job in capture the flag is recovery. Its powerful sword is perfect for quickly dispatching flag carriers before they get far. Enderpearls can help catch up to your opponents when they are getting away, and eggs can keep them close. Use your redstone to attack them when they aren't expecting it. There are two methods of recovering used by ninjas in CTF, the chase method, and the lure. Chase: The chase method is relatively straight forward, and the most common type of recovery. You chase down the player with the flag and attempt to kill them as soon as possible. Enderpearls are very useful with this method, as they make it hard for your enemy to escape you. The most difficult class to recover from with this method is soldier, because of their wall climbing ability. With a soldier, you have to be careful about when you use your enderpearls, as they can trick you into throwing one after them, only to turn away and run off in a different direction. Lure: The lure method is not as common, but can be very deadly when done right. When using the lure, you wait in a spot you expect your enemy to come to, and kill them when they arrive. You must be sure that they come where you expect, because if they don't you may not have time to get to them. Use your enderpearls to get yourself positioned, and go invisible as the flag carrier or another enemy team member comes so they don't know you are there until it is too late. When the player with the flag comes, kill them as fast as you can, and recover the flag. Hopefully they will not be expecting you, and die quickly. 'Capturing' Ninja is one of the best capping classes, second only to soldier. Its speed and stealth allow it to escape in the blink of an eye, but its lack of armor means any damage can be fatal. Speed is the most important part of capping with ninja, because if your enemies catch you there is little chance of survival. First, you have to pick up the flag without getting killed by the defense. If you think you can take them out safely, then do so, but often there are too many people. In this case, you must use stealth. A good strategy when ninja capping is to use redstone to get up next to the flag. You cannot pick up or carry the flag while invisible, but it is still a valuable resource. Once you are next to the flag, and you don't think anyone is watching, go visible and pick up the flag. It takes 1.5 seconds, so you have to hope no one sees you, but often they won’t. Once you have the flag, use enderpearls to escape as fast as possible. Try not to go under 1.5 hearts, or you could be killed by slag poison. Finding a medic will allow you to use more enderpearls, and get to your base faster. Eggs can be used to slow down pursuers. Category:CTF